


凡我能承受的白日 by SusieCarter

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extra Treat, Guilt, M/M, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 这也许能行。布鲁斯看着母盒，只是看着，尽管母盒除了待在他面前闪闪发光外什么也没做。它的外形简单而有欺骗性，只有独特的纹理、起伏的边缘和遍布表面不断变化的联结的图案让人得以一窥它的真面，它的力之所及。JL中期，布鲁斯已经说服了所有人去尝试让超人起死回生；但是如果他能使这件事从一开始就没有必要呢？这当然是最好的选择，没有什么能阻止他拯救克拉克——可能除了克拉克本人。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	凡我能承受的白日 by SusieCarter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as much of noon as i could take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202367) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



这也许能行。

布鲁斯看着母盒，只是看着，尽管母盒除了待在他面前闪闪发光外什么也没做。它的外形简单而有欺骗性，只有独特的纹理、起伏的边缘和遍布表面不断变化的联结的图案让人得以一窥它的真面，它的力之所及。

不是说布鲁斯有任何办法有意义地量化母盒的能力。戴安娜告诉他母盒是力量本身，就布鲁斯目前的判断而言，她没有错。他读到的所有资料，做的所有实验都只证实了他对面前这个物体一无所知。不管它是什么，不管它如何工作，它运作的规模都极其惊人。

据布鲁斯所知，在宏观和微观两个维度上都极其惊人。戴安娜给他讲过母盒重新排列天体轨迹，重新制造行星的事迹。所以它理应能在行星层面上运作，同时还能发挥一种似乎可以在分子甚至原子程度上操纵改变物质的功能。

——须弥和芥子都在母盒的掌控之中，令人惊叹的宏伟和不可思议的精致在小小的盒子里共存。

所以……这也许能行。

布鲁斯咬了一口他的面颊内侧。仿佛“也许能行”这样就够了，仿佛他可以承受在这上面赌一把似的。  
他必须尽他所能，这件事需要尽可能得确凿无误。他至少欠超人这么多，他至少欠超人和这个世界这么多；因为没有超人，他们能阻止这一切、处理地球现在面临的危机的概率将急剧下降。

维克多算了一下概率，布鲁斯相信他没有撒谎，但是”高概率“不意味着必然能成功。维克多也知道这一点，不然他不会同意让布鲁斯像这样彻夜检查这个盒子。

第一步是说服所有人复活超人是必须之举。第二步——

第二步是说服他自己。打消他的无数顾虑：他不会再给超人造成比袖手旁观他的死亡更糟糕的伤害；这要能一劳永逸地完成，要能尽可能毫无痛苦地将一具不会腐烂的外星尸体起死回生。

要说服他自己可以解决这个，说服他有些错误可以被弥补。

他闭上了眼睛。天哪，他想要相信这些。他比任何人都想相信。但这真的是最好的方法吗？

他并不愚蠢，超人会生气的，戴安娜在这点上也没错。超人会生气，甚至会不愿意帮助他们，特别是布鲁斯也在其中的情况下——但是如果他愿意为拯救世界而死，那么为了再次拯救世界和布鲁斯暂时合作，对他来说或许不算是不能接受的代价。

又或者——

布鲁斯屈服于冲动，难以抑制地紧闭双眼。他应该主动提出离开的。让戴安娜、维克多和巴里来做这件事，没有他。如果这件事是可行的那也是由于母盒，布鲁斯在不在场目睹这一切都不会改变任何事。

但他做不到。他不能。即使是现在，他的全身上下就已经都在抗拒那个念头：超人复活时他不会在那儿，他会错过这件事；他直到这件事结束时才会知道，他将无法站在那里亲眼见证。

理智上他清楚是毁灭日杀了超人，甚至如果非要说的话，他帮助了超人。当一切方法都无用时，他制造的那把武器被超人用来阻止了毁灭日。但是尽管如此，经过那些难以忍受但是无法争辩的评估后，这感觉像是他的责任。如果他没有浪费那么多时间试图亲手杀死超人，如果他花了心思去查出卢瑟的计划，他本可以将所有陷阱和武器指向他那真正的该死的敌人。他本可以为一场他需要赢得的战斗做好准备，而不是痴迷于那凭空捏造而被迫参与的打斗。如果这样的话，超人或许不用——去做他最终做了的那些事。

他想让超人知道他明白这一点。他想要证明他确实做到了：他愿意面对超人，接受超人想要施加在他身上的任何后果；他不会躲藏或逃跑，不会把追踪对峙自己的担子推到超人头上。

在码头时超人没有时间这么做，但是一旦氪石长矛离开射程，超人本可以毫不费力地杀死他，可他没有。

（布鲁斯把它理解成了一种战术优势。在那场战斗中，一旦布鲁斯最初的几个反制措施被证明不足够，超人本可以杀死他十几次。只要多用一分力打他，或者把套在他头上的金属头盔压扁。他当时没有——

他以为是对方没把这当成证据或一种验证，也不是战略上的缺陷。所以超人愿意和他玩玩，愿意把他当做出气筒，愿意用绝对恶毒的暴力把它拖出来，愿意给布鲁斯测试意外情况的机会。即使在第一轮氪石逐渐失效后，在清楚地知道布鲁斯很可能还有更多氪石时，超人仍然没有终结这场战斗，没有直接给他致命一击。

布鲁斯原以为那只是傲慢，骄傲的固执，愚蠢，无法自控的可悲冲动或者无情的敌意。他当时一无所知，他当时不理解——）.

布鲁斯咽了咽口水，用大拇指擦了下额头，强迫自己看着母盒。

它可能有用。它应该有用，如果这宇宙间还有一丝正义尚存——

当然，这里没有了。从来没有过，除了相信正义应该存在此间的人们带来的那一些。

他伸出手触摸母盒，手指抚过一侧边角。没有理由认为触摸它是不安全的；维克多摸过它，把它带到这，告诉他们母盒当下在休眠，目前所有的证据都支持这个评估。直到它被召唤之前，它一直静静躺在斯通博士的实验室里，没有让任何人长出四肢。他需要被激活、唤醒、使用——它不会就直接给自己找任务。

但现在他的手下很温暖，感觉生机勃勃。

其实还有其他的选择，不是吗？不把这一切全交给运气的选择。会解决超人的身体是否真的像布鲁斯希望的那样保存完好之类的问题的选择。让这个盒子是否能做到他认为它能做到的事情，是否会做到之类的，都成为纯粹的理论问题。

他甚至不需要和任何人争论，他遥遥想着。他可以只是——试试。如果他失败了，还有其他选择。如果他成功了，那么就没有理由反对这样做，也没有人会意识到有什么可反对的。

可并不是说他真的知道从哪里开始。知道这个设想是不是可行的，该如何去做。

这可能会像把他的意图传达给盒子一样简单。可能就像直接要求它去做一样简单——但是如何去问，如何确保它从中抓取到他真正想要的。就算它做到了，它如何实施这项任务......

这也是一样多的猜测，他苦笑着。也许他根本没有消除这件事中的任何几率或者不确定性。也许纯粹是因为他太自私了，一厢情愿想要纠正自己的错误，才让这个想法凭空如此有吸引力。

事实证明，他考虑这个问题的时间长了一会。

一会太长了——或者只是足够长。

母盒在他的手下摇摆，移动，裂开，一小块突然凸出来，布鲁斯明显感到一个小得多的立方体贴上了他的手掌。当它开始晃来晃去时布鲁斯不假思索，不由自主地握住了它。然后盒子被一种柔和的光辉点亮了，光从它的线条和边缘、沿着它表面的图案溢出。但它看起来不像斯通博士实验室的视频中那样光芒四射，大开着，四分五裂。它看起来并没有被激活。但是肯定在做一些事情，即使这些事情只需要它所包含能量的一小部分。

然后——它就消失了。所有的东西都不见了，山洞、实验室、布鲁斯面前的实验台。他花了一瞬对脚下没有地板的情况做出反应，花了一瞬感知到自己脱锚了，自由地坠落着——他下意识紧绷起来，感觉到那个母盒分离出的一部分在他手里刺来刺去——

再然后世界在他面前重组，他站在昏暗潮湿的人行道上，呼吸着清新的夜晚空气，凝视着天边那些模糊不清的码头仓库，感到呼吸困难。

他告诉自己说他不能确定自己在哪儿——或者就这种情况来说，他在什么时间。

但事实是他知道，他知道这个地方，他知道这一天。

布鲁斯在码头徘徊，装作他不知道自己的穿着打扮对于掩人耳目来说并不合适: 正装衬衫，休闲裤和布鲁斯·韦恩商务着装的残余。这是他心不在焉地脱掉夹克和领带，在实验室研究母盒的打扮。但是他也许可以设法把自己冒充成——好吧，冒充成他自己; 是在这里评估一下他正在考虑与之签订合同的新经销商或船运公司的设施，诸如此类的事情。

所以他不会费心去寻找伪装，也不会试图去隐藏。他把手放在口袋里，母盒的小立方体仍然在那儿。他漫不经心地朝一边看了看，又看了看另一边，然后开始走路。稳定平稳的步伐，一副好像他知道自己要去哪里似的，好像他有权利在这里似的，好像如果不这样想就太蠢了。

到处都有人在工作，尽管他们中没有一个离卢瑟的货物要经过的——会经过的，如果布鲁斯是对的话——仓库特别近

不管怎么样: 听着他们彼此大喊大叫，检查一些散落的运输标签，足以证明布鲁斯最初盲目的直觉可能是正确的。

他慢慢地长吸了一口气，吐出，然后继续往前走。沿着几个仓库之间一条弯弯曲曲的小路，经过成堆的板条箱、托盘和集装箱，直到他到达事发地点。  
.  
它将要发生的地方。

他抬头望着天空，咬着自己面颊内侧。夜幕刚刚降临。还有几个小时。

但是——时间够吗？会有足够的时间吗？最好的方法是什么？他不想阻止自己获得氪石，也不想阻止自己创造那柄长矛;他们最后会需要那个。然而，这给他留下了一个艰巨的任务，那就是他怎样才能貌似有理地说服自己把那个特定的武器指向另一个方向。

考虑到他熟悉自己心态的每个角度和方面，这件事应该会变得容易一些。这会给他一些优势。但是眼下他不知不觉地凝视着脚下的混凝土，吞咽着，喉咙里有一种苦涩的味道。

天啊，这不可能有用的。

而超人——

布鲁斯把拇指按在鼻梁上。这样做成功的可能性更大吗？卢瑟举办的募捐活动已经开始了。那时他还不知道自己面前盯着的是谁，他打算从那个一身幼稚滑稽打扮的怪物身上撕咬下一块肉，但是他不知道自己在对着谁的脸微笑。现在他知道了。

但超人一定当时就猜到了，他一定轻易地听到了阿尔弗雷德通过耳机和布鲁斯说话的声音。他一定至少起了怀疑，他甚至可能看到了布鲁斯渗透进卢瑟的服务器。  
他对布鲁斯的意见一定在地下室就已经形成了。  
甚至很久之后，那天晚上结束的时候他还试着说话。他一直想这么做，直到布鲁斯用激光、射弹、声波发射器击中了他然后竭尽全力把他打倒在地。

当然有可能有用。具有讽刺意味的是，布鲁斯当时并不相信这个机会，但现在却绝望地拼命想抓住它。

他从鼻子里喷出半个大笑，用手在脸上摩擦，抬起头来。

有人在那里。

他一动不动。他的心脏在胸口剧烈地跳动。他不可能这么幸运。他不可能这么幸运。但是——

这是可能的，不是吗？超人自己应该已经掌握了一些事实，他参加卢瑟的募捐活动是有原因的。如果他知道有什么事情要发生，卢瑟非常想要得到某样东西，而且卢瑟对这艘船、对氪星人很感兴趣——那么他为什么不尽自己的职责，来到处看看呢？

也许这个盒子把布鲁斯送到这个时间这个地点的原因比他意识到的要更好。

他向前迈了一步，吞了吞口水。

在他自己的心目中他一直小心翼翼，不会做出超出自己认知的假设。超人就是超人，布鲁斯从来没有关心过，也没有花心思尝试去理解克拉克·肯特。没有认识过克拉克·肯特，没有任何认识的方式，也没有权利假装他认识。

但是毫无疑问，这就是现在站在他面前的人。只隔着一个仓库和一堆集装箱之间的空旷地带——他就能看出布鲁斯在这里，布鲁斯心想。但只有在他试图这么做的时候，只有在他刻意去听的时候他才会知道——

就在他这么想的时候，肯特的头抬了起来，他的眼睛立刻准确无误地锁住了布鲁斯。

他看起来有点吃惊。突然停下来，舔了一下了他的嘴唇。他一定也在想着和布鲁斯相同的事，他在这里看到布鲁斯·韦恩是因为蝙蝠侠明显对卢瑟有兴趣，布鲁斯在货物到达之前来在这个地区巡逻。

但他不知道他们之后会再见面。

他不知道这件事的结局。

“韦恩先生”肯特说，声音提高，走近了一些。他放慢了速度，但是走到了比布鲁斯预想的要近的位置; 这不奇怪，他知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，但是没有理由认为布鲁斯知道他是谁。他没有预见到袭击，他没有理由小心。

他停顿了一会儿，沉默拉长，又舔湿了自己的嘴唇。

“没想到会在这里遇见你，”最后他补充说，语气平淡，带点苦笑。他穿着格子衬衫，袖子卷起来，带着最不靠谱的深色领带。他的头发是卷的——超人的头发也是卷的，布鲁斯回忆道，当它被弄湿的时候——他的眼睛很锐利，蓝色和专注藏在眼镜后面。

而且他还——活着。

“的确如此，”布鲁斯强迫自己说，要让自己听起来只是隐约感到无聊所需要的努力是无法估量的。但至少他的脉搏已经稳定下来了; 这是最好的结果，因为肯特毫无疑问能听到。

“肯特先生，你在追踪一个新故事吗? ”

“只是跟进一个潜在的线索，”肯特平静地表示同意，“我猜你是来出差的吧。”

“当然。”

也许这正是他所需要的机会。肯特认为布鲁斯不知道他是超人，但是他错了。

仅仅解释是不够的。即使他发现自己有能力为了这个克拉克·肯特把自己撕成碎片，把自己整齐地剖开，让肯特好好看看自己受伤流血的心脏，这对肯特来说也毫无意义。他这之前和之后的行为不会与他现在的情绪状态或决策过程相一致，无法使肯特理解他将面对的是什么。即使他能让肯特明白自己的意思，也能让肯特相信那个肯特所熟悉的布鲁斯·韦恩只是在犯一个过分的错误——他也不能冒险，因为进一步的对抗可能会再次改变肯特的想法，而肯特会把这种反应当作反常现象一笔勾销。

他必须按照他自己当时的方式来做这件事。他必须说出他需要说的话，让肯特相信他正在和卢瑟的宴会上遇到的那个布鲁斯·韦恩说话。

布鲁斯以一种突兀的方式靠了过去，近到让人感觉不适。更多的是绝望，而不是愤怒或几乎控制不住的恐惧使他的声音如此低沉和刺耳。但是肯特的超能力不包括读心或者通感，所以他会通过的。

“难以置信，”他咬牙说。肯特睁大了眼睛。“你真的以为你把我耍了，是不是? ”

“我——韦恩先生，我不——”

“你躲不过我的，”布鲁斯轻柔而冰冷地告诉他，“我知道你是谁，我知道你是什么。”

肯特吞咽了一下——然后他扬起脸，下巴绷得紧紧的。“我不确定你知道，”他最后终于说，说出来的时候出奇得安静，甚至有些温柔。

天啊，他没有错。

但布鲁斯不能告诉他。

相反，他强迫自己的脸挂上冷笑，用冷酷的目光上下打量着肯特。“出于某种原因，”他用布鲁斯·韦恩平板的语调低声说， “我觉得自己不太相信你的话。”

而肯特退缩了一下，又开始吞咽，喉咙痉挛着抽搐。

“我不会让你逍遥法外的。”布鲁斯靠得更近了，用拳头在肯特衬衫前面的纽扣上划了一道线。“你明白吗？我不会让步的。我会不惜一切代价阻止你。没有其他办法结束这一切。如果我有机会，我会杀了你，我不会犹豫。”

因为这是真的，对这个布鲁斯来说。对曾经的布鲁斯来说这是真的。他已经下定决心而且已经全身心投入了。他告诉自己一旦布鲁斯抓住了无助的肯特，无论这个外星人尝试做什么都没有用了——哪怕他屈服，哪怕他求饶，哪怕他哭泣。无论他企图进行什么样的操纵人心或分散注意力的行为，都不会有任何结果。他必须被阻止。

然后他碰巧说出了一个布鲁斯从来没有预料到的名字——他碰巧触动了布鲁斯内心深处的那根弦，让布鲁斯无法控制自己的反应。

运气。以一种奇怪而扭曲的方式，布鲁斯应该感谢卢瑟选择了玛莎·肯特作为他对抗超人的筹码。因为除了这个他无法想象其他任何东西——无论是超人的绝望或痛苦，无论是最超然合理的论证，无论是恐惧，自我厌恶，还是怜悯——能在那一刻阻止他。

这是最好的办法。不是吗？尽快结束这场战斗而不是拖延。给超人时间去找到氪石子弹和布鲁斯放置的长矛，给超人时间去自己救玛莎。或者——或者甚至有足够的时间回到卢瑟身边，在他能够创造世界末日之前就在飞船上抓住他。

“我不会犹豫的，”布鲁斯重复道，“你也不能犹豫。”

肯特盯着他，眉毛向下垂着。他看起来并不生气。他看起来困惑不解，吃了一惊，然后——非常不高兴，来得突然但却明白无误的。“

什么？不，”他说，伸手抓住布鲁斯的手腕，拇指只是擦了擦布鲁斯的指节，但是离他该死的袖扣太近了以至于紧到让他感到疼痛。“不，上帝啊，布鲁斯。这是不可能的。”

在所有能固执己见的时候偏偏选现在，布鲁斯心想。

然后肯特咬了咬嘴唇，脸上的表情发生了变化。这是一个值得警惕的信号，布鲁斯并没有错过，但这也不可能让他对肯特接下来说的话有所准备。

“事情不是这样发生的。”

布鲁斯一动不动。

“事情不是这样发生的，”肯特又说了一遍，小声地，急匆匆地，真诚到让人痛苦。“布鲁斯——韦恩先生——求你了，你必须听我说。我知道你没有理由相信这个。你——”他停了下来，从鼻子里呼出一口冷冷的、好笑的小小吐息。“你可能已经认为这是一个骗局。那样没关系，没关系。没事的。你继续做你需要做的事情。我只是想让你在那之后记住这一点: 没关系。好吗？这一切都没关系。我明白而且我不怪你，一切都会好起来的。”

这个盒子，布鲁斯依稀想着，也许这并没有把他送到任何地方。或许母盒只是为他编造了这些，仅此而已——以一种与他期待的完全不同的方式回应了他的想法。它知道他想尝试做什么，知道他想相信什么是可能的; 同时它也知道他最想听到肯特对他说什么——

“不好，”他听到自己说，“不好。有关系。你死了。”

肯特的眼睛睁得大大的。“你——等等，”他说，然后陷入了布鲁斯不可理解的空洞。

“是你。”

“肯特先生——”

“我还以为你是这里的你呢。我的意思是——”肯特停了下来，歪着鼻子呼了一口气。“天哪，我搞砸了。你是从别的地方来的是吗？你想让我回到你身边但是你不确定这是否能行，你认为你可以用另一种方式来做这件事，提高效率，对吧? ”

布鲁斯又一次地吞咽着。

不。不。他仍然不知道这是否是真的。这不能被认为是任何证据。这个版本的肯特说起话来好像——好像现在发生在布鲁斯身上的事情已经发生了，好像他来自布鲁斯自己的未来——

这并不意味着这是真的，也不意味着他能负担得起相信这一切。

但无论如何他都能感觉到疼痛，胸口紧绷，痛苦而陌生。

是希望。

“你不必这么做的，”肯特说，“这个盒子已经足够了，它会起作用的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯长长地、不安定地呼出了一口气，没有回答。他的手仍然紧握在肯特的衬衫前面，而肯特的手紧紧地、温暖而有力地盖在上面，手指蜷曲在他的手腕上，大拇指在后面握住。

活着，在未来，活着。

“或者我产生了幻觉，”他大声地说。

而肯特令人吃惊地对他咧嘴一笑。“当然，”他轻易地同意了。“也许你在蝙蝠洞里睡觉，头枕在母盒上，也许我们从一开始就根本不存在，也许这只是庄周梦蝶，毕竟我不是鱼。”

*原文是“You green isn’t my green”, 以下注释来自作者的解释。  
指一个英语里常见的“那种不实用的哲学思辨”，如果你眼里看到的绿色和我看到的绿色不是一个绿怎么办。这种问题想想就算了，毕竟人主观对于绿色的感受是无法统一的，但只要两个人都指着同一片叶子把这种颜色叫做绿色，那么就算其实各自看到的绿不一样又有什么关系呢？克拉克上文列出的其他问题也是差不多的意思，不管你信不信这是真的，现在我们都站在彼此面前讨论这个问题，所以为什么要浪费时间去纠结那些我们无法解决的事呢？

还真是小镇男孩的直率啊～

"肯特—"

“你告诉我说，当正在经历的事实无法改变的时候，去刻意忽视主观的感情是毫无意义的，”肯特澄清道，仍然侧脸笑着。“但我觉得这可能会让我听起来更像是你脑子里的幻想。”

布鲁斯咬了咬自己的面颊，疯狂地试图稳住自己。“我告诉过你？”他重复道，说出来的语气还算维持着合理的自持。

而肯特的脸色立刻变得柔和了，好像他完全明白布鲁斯的意思。“是的，”他说。“你做到了。盒子有用，布鲁斯。如果它不起作用的话，我不可能从你会和我谈这些的时空，或是从任何时空，回到这里来。

一方面，值得考虑采纳肯特他自己的建议。是的，这一切都有可能不是真的; 但是只要他仍然觉察到这一切正在发生，那么继续下去就是有意义的。如果是这样的话，他几乎不能否认肯特出现在他面前，而肯特似乎确实意识到了一些如果他死亡状态没被打断的话，就无法意识到的事情。

另一方面，为什么要让这个阻止他呢？即使盒子按照预期的方式工作，对于肯特来说，从未死去难道不是更好吗？难道阻止他遭受那样的命运不是值得的吗？

感觉就是这样。不可否认，令人无法忍受——因为这种事情一开始就不应该发生，布鲁斯即使站在那里看着也知道这一点。一个愿意为拯救世界而牺牲的人永远不值得经受这些。

“布鲁斯，别这样，”肯特轻轻说。“你知道这至少和你用那个盒子对我做的任何事情一样不可预测。你知道没有办法控制结果，没有办法确定你能改变正确的事情。”

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。

“即使你这样做了——你身上会发生什么？这个你身上。你不是在试图创建一个时间的封闭循环。你在试图改变未来。你根本不知道这样的悖论会带来什么后果。”

“这可能不是一个悖论，”布鲁斯自己说，“如果时间线分裂——”

“——那你的克拉克还是死了，”肯特温和地说，“而你还是得回去想办法让他复活。如果没有分裂，如果这个方法奏效了，如果这个特定的宇宙不在乎我一旦活过来了，就再也没有一个你觉得有必要回到这里来拯救我——那又怎么样？你就这么被抹去了? ”

布鲁斯笑了。

这么做很愚蠢的，但他情不自禁。好像他不存在的承诺——布鲁斯的错误判断导致了这一切的发生——应该被视为一种犹豫不决的结果，而不是简单的正义。由于他的傲慢和偏执，他的谋杀意图，以及他完全不愿考虑任何其他选择，他应该受到惩罚。

他看着肯特，肯特也朝他皱着眉头，既惊讶又犹豫。“这一点不错，”他低声说，“你不觉得吗? ”

肯特盯着他看了很长时间，一言不发。“上帝啊，布鲁斯，”他终于低声说道，然后他——他移动了一下，把空着的那只手举到布鲁斯的肩膀上，滑到布鲁斯的颈背，再靠近了一点，胸部贴着布鲁斯的指节。布鲁斯的指节仍然握成拳紧紧地贴在他的衬衫上，他们的太阳穴靠在一起。突然之间，令人惊讶地被他如此彻底地包围着，以如此多不同的方式被触动和感动。而且这个姿势本身就是出乎意料的，来自一个布鲁斯现在几乎一无所知的人。

但是后来——

但是也许，布鲁斯敢让自己去想，对于这个版本的肯特来说情况恰恰相反: 克制自己的感觉很奇怪，克制着自己不去拥抱一个太久未见的人很奇怪。这样也有可能不是吗？

“那时你甚至都不喜欢我，”肯特对着他的耳朵说。

“我没有不——，”布鲁斯回答道。然后不知为什么，肯特笑了。

*原文是电影里经典的那句I don’t not...

他慢慢地向后退了退，直视布鲁斯的眼睛，然后冷静下来，专心地凝视着。“我知道你后悔了“他说。“我知道你想要我回来，我知道你为此据理力争。但我...我不知道——”他咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。“我没想到这件事会伤害你，”他最后脱口而出。”我没有想到你...你从来没有告诉过我你会——”

在所有这一切难以置信的情境中，布鲁斯远远地观察到，他是认真的。他活在一个相信布鲁斯会告诉他这种事情的未来。

“你所做的对我来说很重要，”他大声说。

这不足以解释，但是话语永远不足够: 那一刻是多么彻底地使他重新定向; 他感到本已沉入泥潭的信念再次被找寻曝光，终究还在那里。“我刚刚向你明白无误地证明了人类能有多少缺陷——多么反动、多么暴力、多么彻底地缺乏同情心。多么自私。”

“你想保证人们的安全——”

“还有别的办法，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说。“我不想尝试。唯一阻止我杀你的是，你对我说了一些似乎是关于我的话。”他气喘吁吁，只是回想起来就对自己感到挫败。天啊。

“然后你... ”

他的喉咙紧闭，无法说出来。

但他没必要这么做。好像肯特不知道这句话的结尾似的，不知道他到底做了什么似的。

肯特的手仍然蜷曲在他的脖子上喉咙的一侧，肯特的大拇指正刷着他下巴的边缘。而肯特正看着他，安静又严肃，蓝色的眼睛透过该死的眼镜凝视着他。

“是的，”他同意道，“是的。这对我也很重要。听着，布鲁斯，我不是想告诉你我想去死，好吗？但我没事，事情发生了，它伤害了我，然后它结束了。对我来说——它是一眨眼的功夫，然后你又把我带回来了。我在那下面没有受苦。我没有生气，没有悲伤，也没有痛苦。我只是——死了。”

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。他从来没有想过这个问题，没有想过这么多。但是他认为在某种程度上，有一段时间，对超人最后模糊的一瞥刻在了他的眼皮上。所有的绿光和毁灭日的咆哮，那些可怕的令人作呕的时刻。当他终于意识到自己看到了什么时，毁灭日的肢体已经穿透了。那就是超人最后的回忆了，他不会再有机会创造新的记忆了，因此不知怎么的，直觉告诉他超人一定还在经历这些，被无止境地困在里面。因此复活他不仅能让他重获新生，还能让他自由。

“而且现在好多了，”肯特说，“太棒了。联盟，所有的一切。我并不是说我必须牺牲自己才能组建联盟，谁知道呢。但是你把他们联系在一起，你们合作拯救了我，当你们需要一起战斗的时候，你们可以做到。这是件好事，布鲁斯。不要撤销它。”

他的拇指移动着: 掠过布鲁斯下巴的线条，温暖，温柔，令人吃惊。布鲁斯忍不住看着他，他的脸也很温柔，他的眼睛。

“有那么多美好的事你还没有看到或者做到。现在我可以向你保证有一天你会的，但只有在你不改变任何事情的情况下，这才是真的。“他停顿了一下，犹豫了一下，布鲁斯茫然地注意到一阵红潮从他的喉咙爬到了脸上。“我们是朋友，”过了一会儿，他几乎害羞地说。“我们——我想我们甚至可以——”他清了清嗓子，转过脸去，然后又转回来。“我是说，虽然你什么都没说过...”

“这不是个诊断，”布鲁斯大脑一片空白，自动说道。

肯特朝他咧嘴一笑，宽阔，明亮，惹人喜爱。

这不可能。在任何未来都是不可能的。

“我也有点希望不是这样，”肯特承认。“我只是想让你明白:这很好，布鲁斯。我是认真的。一切都很好。我喜欢这样。你知道所有的事情都可能改变，即使你不是故意的。如果你不想夺走我的生命，那就不要这样做。求你了。”

布鲁斯猛地甩开了这个词，仿佛这句话是一个耳光。曾经如果超人这样求他的话，他一点注意也不会分给他；但现在这是他最不想要的。

肯特感觉到它的发生，他当然感觉到了，他两只手捧起布鲁斯的脸。“对不起，”他很快地说，“对不起。我不是那个意思——我知道你有多想救我。我很高兴你这么做。而你会做到的，”他温和地补充道。”“成千上万次，你会的。但不是像这样。”

客观地说，他嘴唇的触碰不应该是一个惊喜。肯特抓住每一个机会拉近他们之间距离的方式，他说我们是朋友的样子，还有我们甚至可以——，以及他做这些时脸上升起的热度。他的手放在布鲁斯的脸上，试探着，温暖着。

但布鲁斯无论如何都是吃惊的，无助且不理解，彻底的困惑了。是的，他们和彼此打了起来。然后肩并肩。是的，他已经意识到了超人的身体存在，无情地意识到了它，和他一起燃烧起来——他当然已经意识到了。是的，在一个灼热而深刻的瞬间，他感受到了他所有翻滚的不确定性和不适都变成了理解和极度强烈的悔恨，甚至是一种抽象而强烈的爱慕。

他非常想，绝望地想改正他的错误。但是他从来不了解超人，也从来不了解肯特。没有了解到让他这样想要他

除了现在肯特正在亲吻他，而且他突然不可避免地意识到——这一切不是完全不可能的。

“相信我，”结束后肯特抵在布鲁斯脸颊上低声说，“求你了，布鲁斯，相信我。”

布鲁斯咬了咬舌根，没有回答。他有一千个理由完全不去相信任何关于这个场景的事情。即使这一切真的发生了——即使他现在正站在一两个小时之后蝙蝠车就会漂移过的地方，布鲁斯会被一个身穿斗篷的高个子人物的影响所震撼，他的心会砰砰直跳——但这并不意味着这就是真正的肯特。他可能是一个冒牌货，为了自己的原因到这里来说服布鲁斯不要拯救超人; 或者是另一个版本的超人，一个布鲁斯最害怕超人变成的样子。他死而复生但是从根本上改变了，他不想变回那个更好更高尚的原来的自己。

但是肯特站在这里看着他，询问他。看上去很清楚布鲁斯是从什么时候来的，他做了什么，他打算做什么。尽管如此仍然愿意询问。愿意相信有机会得到一个肯定的答案，如果得到了，他就认定布鲁斯值得信任。不会动摇，不会跌倒，不会屈服于自己无情的控制欲。

布鲁斯有能力成为超人应该拥有的那个搭档，对抗毁灭日，而肯特对此毫不怀疑。

“好吧，”他大声说，“好吧。”

他的眼睛是闭着的，他没有睁开。肯特的双手保持着温暖而稳定的姿势，紧贴着他的脸部——然后肯特的左手抬起，轻轻地滑过布鲁斯的右臂。接着是他的前臂，他的手腕然后伸进了他的口袋:紧贴着仍然关闭的母盒立方体。

又是个有利于他的证据，布鲁斯依稀想着。如果他来自未来，那么他当然有理由不仅知道布鲁斯曾经尝试过这个，来过这里，而且他还知道布鲁斯是怎么来到这儿的。

“谢谢你，”肯特温柔地对他说，然后他们周围的世界分崩离析。

布鲁斯知道他们已经成功返回洞穴，他甚至还没有睁开眼睛去确认。他想，是空气中的某种东西。他所有设备发出的安静的嗡嗡声和滴答声，还有湖底下潮湿的气味。

但是——肯特还在这里。

他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，微笑着，那种温暖的知晓一切的方式让人无法言语地迷失了。

“我认为这可能会有帮助，”他轻松地说，“如果你让我出现在室内的摄像机上，”就好像室内有摄像机一点也不奇怪似的，就像他知道这些摄像机，并且愿意被它们捕捉到。“这样你就有一些录像可以回顾了，所以你至少可以确定你没有产生幻觉。”

布鲁斯润了润嘴唇，一次又一次。“我很感激，”他停顿了一下，让自己的语气变得干燥一些。

肯特的笑容变得开朗起来。“当然啦，”他故意夸张地用中西部口音说。

他的一只手仍然在布鲁斯的下巴上流连，布鲁斯模糊想着这太让人分心了。

“会成功的，”肯特又重复道，好像是想帮照相机一个忙。然后他停顿了一下，做了个鬼脸，他的嘴角沮丧地歪下来。“你会需要秘密武器。”他补充道: “对于警车的事，我很抱歉。但它会起作用的。我保证。”他清了清嗓子。“现在我猜我也该走了。”

*原文是You will need the big gun. 指露易丝

他伸手去抓他的手腕，那里绑着地显然是一只手表。

但当他的手指接触到表盘时，它的边缘周围出现了一道熟悉的蓝白色闪电。

巴里，布鲁斯想。因为巴里当然可以穿越时空，布鲁斯本人可以亲自为他担保。但是即使最有效的方法是神速力——他们也一定知道需要派肯特来，因为他是联盟中唯一一个仅凭现身就能够证明他向布鲁斯所言非虚的成员。

他们一定知道布鲁斯会听他把话说完。他们一定知道布鲁斯不会也不能直接转身离开。

肯特再次抬头看着他，手表忽明忽暗，闪电开始盘绕着他的手腕和前臂，从下面毫不掩饰地亮起。他眼睛里的蓝色是那样透彻，那样非凡而不似地球的造物，他脸上的表情如此专注，充满情意——

布鲁斯不配从肯特那里得到这些。现在还不配。但是想象将来有一天他可能会的诱惑力远超言语，在肯特来自的那个未来里，布鲁斯可能会赢得肯特那样的目光，注视，以及随之而来的一切。

(也许这就是为什么他会同意。也许这就是为什么他会允许自己沉溺于和肯特之间的任何事情，而不是像任何理智的人那样保持距离。有了这样的经历，看到肯特这样看着他，意识到肯特甚至有可能会——

或许这里终究有了一个闭环，或许是今晚发生了的一些事情让那个未来的肯特出现在了现实中，但不是靠布鲁斯想象的那个计划。)

“我想说再见，”肯特低声说，“但是我想这可能更像是——明天见。”他微笑着，歪着脸，甜甜的; 然后在一道蓝白色的光芒中，一道闪光，噼啪作响，火花四溅，他走了。

布鲁斯站在那里，看着他身后留下的空间，敢于让自己相信它不会空太久。

他想，他明天早上得给莱恩打电话，确认一下需要的时候她仍然愿意出现。他低头看着手里那个闪着微光的盒子，看起那么安静，有欺骗性极了; 他走到桌子旁，把它放回原位。

还有一些测试他想做，还有一些分析要完成。但是他认为不必着急。

会成功的。


End file.
